earth27fandomcom-20200216-history
VOX Box: Matches In a Powder Keg
Characters * Saint * Wingman * Selina Kyle * Matches * Kittyhawk Location * SoBMC Clubhouse, Otisburg, Gotham City, NJ * October 1st 2016, 1921 EST VOX Archive * Saint: metal music, drunken laughter, footsteps Selina, Holly... There you two are! I want to introduce Selina to one of our best vagabonds. * Selina Kyle: Vagabond? What's he do? * Saint: He takes to the road, scouting out potential brothers in arms to join our band here in Gotham or open new chapters in new places. * Selina Kyle: A life on the road then? Sounds lonely... Matches? Interesting name there. What's he story behind that? * Saint: Matches likes to chew on them, as you can see... He's also a bit of a firebug, aren't you, John? * Selina Kyle: Is that much some sort of compensation for a missing tongue? Is that why you're doing all the for him, JP. * Matches: Sorry for that, Jean-Paul likes to talk, so I let him... I'm more of a man of action. I guess you can say the cat's got my tongue. * Selina Kyle: Oh no, no, no... I'll be the judge of whether or not the cat gets your tongue. * Saint: chuckle Well, well... John, it seems you've stirred the interest of the kittycat. Oh, hold on there. Luke? What is it? * Wingman: We got a situation. * Kittyhawk: What kind of situation, Wingman? * Wingman: Last night, some stuff went missing from a storehouse... * Saint: Say no more. Let's talk in the boardroom. Holly, round up Deacon and Spider, Luke, go get Duke and Retro. I'll get Scourge and Bette. * Wingman: You got it, boss. * Matches: Anything I can do, JP? * Saint: hand slapping leather enhancement: You keep the cat entertained... and have fun, brother. you deserve it. * Selina Kyle: Well, now that they're gone... What the hell are you doing here, Bruce? * Matches: I'm a member of this club. I should be asking yo what yo're doing here. * Selina Kyle: I needed a place to lay low and keep myself protected... in case your friend Tommy tried to cleave my heart again while wearing your face. * Matches: Interesting choice of heavens, Selina. This place is a powder keg with all violent bikers playing vigilante. * Selina Kyle: I'll ignore the irony of you giving lectures about violent lifestyles. Anyway, it's good to have you back among the living. lip smack So... again, why are you here? * Matches: I needed to be sure you were safe. * Selina Kyle: You couldn't just ask Luke? Don't look shocked, I know he's your spy. He told me early on after I caught him snooping. He's not bad. Quite good, actually, but I'm better. * Matches: I do not coubt it. You're the best. I'm sure you haven't slowed a bit, even with your condition. * Selina Kyle: Ah, that's why you're here? Talia told you about my baby? Is that why you're here? To givev me a blank check and set me up in some Wayne Foundation safehouse in Europe? Huh? * Matches: First, i think you mean our baby. And second, I'm not setting you up at some remote location. i want you here, in Gotham... with me. * Selina Kyle: Look, Bruce... no offense, I love you and all but- whoa... is... that a ring? For me? Bruce, wait... are you-? Holy expletive, you're asking me to marry you? * Matches: I don't need an answer now. You can think ab- lip smack Wait, was that a yes? * Selina Kyle: That depends. Who is asking... Matches, Bruce, or Batman? * Matches: chuckle Bruce. * Selina Kyle: In that case, yes... but only if Bruce asks me after a steak and lobster dinner. He can afford it and this kitty's tired of eating barbecue and hamburges. * Matches: chuckle It's a deal. * Selina Kyle: No... It's a date. lip smack Trivia and Notes * Story continues from Oracle Files: Joseph Blackfire. * The Bat proposes the Cat. * Batman learned that Selina was pregnant in VOX Box: Reports of My Death.... Where is also explained how he came back from the dead. * Hush took Selina's hearts out in Oracle Files: Victor Fries 2. * Story continues in VOX Box: The Real Deal. Links and References * VOX Box: Matches In A Powder Keg Category:VOX Box Category:Jean-Paul Valley/Appearances Category:Luke Fox/Appearances Category:Selina Kyle/Appearances Category:Bruce Wayne/Appearances Category:Holly Robinson/Appearances Category:Bat Family/Appearances Category:Sons of Batman/Appearances Category:SoBMC Clubhouse/Appearances Category:Otisburg/Appearances Category:Gotham City/Appearances